Devices designed to be installed in a faucet body of a bathroom or kitchen, in order to perform opening and closing of the water and regulation of its flow rate, are known.
In this connection there is an increasingly pressing need to reduce to the dimensions of the opening, closing and regulating devices, so as to allow installation thereof in a concealed manner also in a bathroom or kitchen faucet body having a particularly sophisticated design, in which the space for housing the devices is generally very limited, for example in a faucet body having one or more outlets associated with a shower sprinkler head, a body jet, a hand shower or a waterfall outlet.
At the same time there is a need to ensure very precise regulation of the flow rate. In some cases, it is desirable also to make provision for various modes of supplying the fluid, for example sprinkler type, by means of a rose situated in the center of the shower, jet type, by means of hydromassage nozzles situated at mid-height on the shower panel or at the bottom, or by means of a mobile hand shower, connected to a flexible pipe, etc.
Some known devices are particularly effective for performing precise regulation of the flow rate since they are electrically controlled. These devices are also viewed favorably because the control system for opening, closing or regulation is digital and therefore associated with a small-size pushbutton which is particularly sensitive to the pressure applied by the user.
However, the electronic devices are somewhat bulky because they require electric components, such as one or more motors for operating a flow rate closing valve/regulator, a sensor system, a power supply interface, an electronic board, etc.